Mating of Fallen Angels
by XBrain130
Summary: Only Yuto and Ruri could have such an heavenly first time on a couch...


***tired* Thanks to Krys-Imeteri-Hikari for posting a year ago about her thoughts about how the Fallenangelshipping could develop, including how they'd do the thing, which inspired me in how to portray them here.**

 **Nothing else to say *slumps on the desk***

* * *

It was a peaceful night at Heartland City. A few months had passed from the end of the war, and slowly but surely the new buildings of Neo Heartland had began emerging from the ruins of the old city. All around the outskirts were smaller apartments to house those who had not a new residence assigned yet. One of these apartments belonged to the Kurosakis.

On their apartment's living room, three pajama-clad figures where sitting on the couch in darkness, the TV turned on a romantic movie: Shun, Ruri, and Yuto. However, Shun had fallen asleep (despite saying he would watch over them all the night), while Yuto and Ruri were very busy holding hands and cuddling with each other.

Ruri looked past her boyfriend and finally noticed her brother all awkwardly sprawled on the couch, and stifled a giggle. Yuto turned back, saw him, and joined her briefly before lifting him up and getting him to his room. When he was back a little after, he sat down back and Ruri leaned back on him.

After some minutes, the couple of the movie started making out. «Oh god.» Yuto choked as he blushed. Ruri immediately noticed and giggled again, before snaking around him, ending up sitting on his lap before knew it, making him blush ever harder. Ruri tilted forward a bit and caressed his face lovingly. «Yuto... do you want to kiss me?» The boy gulped before nodding furiously. Ruri smiled and leaned forward, their lips touching carefully. The two teens gently caressed each other as the kiss slowly increased in intensity, both closing their eyes and tilting their heads out of instinct.

After half a minute, the young lovers parted and caught their breaths as they stroked each other's face. «Yuto...» she whispered. «Yes?» he replied half-heartedly, lost in her eyes. «In these last months that we dated... have you ever thought about the next step?» she asked him with a embarrassed smile. At that question Yuto made a poker-face as he blushed again. «Ah... well... uhm... not yet... really...» he stuttered. Ruri giggled again, he was so cute sometimes. «But, would you want to do it... with me?»

Yuto froze as Ruri twirled her hair shyly. «Come on, you surely saw Yuya and Yuzu getting at it in his memories, just as I did in hers. Aren't you curious as well?» Yuto gulped. «Well, I am, a bit... but I thought it wasn't a decent thing to ask you...» Ruri sighed playfully. «Oh Yuto, you're so innocent.» she teased with a smile. Yuto laughed awkwardly, scratching his head. «But... yes...» he confessed, blushing more. «I would want to do it with you...» He took her hands in his, and stared in her eyes. «I want to do everything for you.» Ruri smiled brightly, before dipping down to kiss him again.

Parting again after a few seconds, both lovers took off their pajama shirts. «You're beautiful...» trailed off Yuto as he admired her, noticing her shyness. Reassured, Ruri gently ran her fingertips over his mildly-toned upper body, tenderly touching some of his old scars. Yuto breathed a little harder at the sensation, something in-between of light stinging and tickling. Ruri slowly leaned down and carefully kissed some of them. «I love you... my battle-scarred knight...» she whispered sweetly as she nuzzled against his chest.

The girl then leaned back, and after a second of hesitation, reached her own back with her hands and unclasped the bra, which fell quickly. Yuto's breath became slightly more ragged as he gazed at her breasts. They were just average-sized, but everything about her was perfect for him. «C-can I touch them?» he asked in embarrass. In response Ruri grabbed his hands and placed them over her chest. «Yes. Please.» she breathed.

Yuto gently began to rub them, earning a low-pitched groan from her. His hands, made rough by his misadventures, felt absolutely great on her sensitive flesh. «Yuto... ah... more please...» she moaned. The boy obeyed and started alternating between rubbing and gently squeezing, sending Ruri into bliss. After a couple of minutes, Ruri told him to stop, slipped away her pants. «Next step?» she questioned him. Yuto nodded and pulled off his pants as well. Now they both were just in underpants.

Ruri brought one hand on his thigh and the other on his face. «C-can I?» she asked quietly, blushing as well. Yuto gulped before pecking her lips. «Yes. I-I trust you.» The girl worked up her nerve before gingerly getting her hand that was on his thigh inside his boxers. The boy yelped in surprise as she found his member. It was only half-way up, but it still made Ruri shiver in anticipation. However, preferring to take things slow, Ruri started by lightly brushing it. Yet, it was enough to make Yuto pant. «R-Ruri! Ah!» he gasped as he quickly turned completely erect and she firmly grasped him. Yuto desperately tried to stifle his groans as she stroked him slowly but persistently.

The girl was entranced by his struggling, she was starting to think she could watch him squirm like that under her touch forever. As she felt her own panties beginning to get wet, she stopped her ministrations, much to his confusion. «What happened Ruri? Why did you stop?» he asked panting. «Well, I just think it's time.» she told him, moving aside her last garment. «I'm ready. Are you as well?» Yuto kept silent for a few moments calming down his breath, before leaning up to kiss her again. «Yes, I am, my princess.» he answered stroking her face. «Very well, my knight.» she replied stroking his face.

With an excited smile Ruri briefly ground her hips against his to work their horniness up another bit, before placing her hands on his shoulders for support and lowered herself in his lap. Her smile quickly shattered into a pained face as a tiny red droplet trickled down her leg, an high-pitched whine escaping her despite sealing her lips shut.

Yuto felt a stab in his heart as he immediately pulled her into a tight hug, Ruri clawing his back and burying her face in his shoulder. The boy started chanting desperate apologies in her ear as he lovingly caressed her back and scalp. Ruri gulped, the pain was intense but not crippling, and was quickly draining away. She looked up from his shoulder and went to kiss him once more, her hands rubbing his toned arms before going back to his shoulders. She leaned back from the kiss just a little bit. «Are you ready, Yuto?» He looked back at her with gray eyes fully of worry. «Are you really sure you still want this? You looked really hurt just a minute ago.» Ruri sighed. Shun wasn't the only overprotective one towards her.

«Yes Yuto, I'm sure. I really love you, and I want to share everything with you. Please, I'm fine now.» She brushed away a tear from his eye as he stared into her pink eyes again with a smile. «Okay. I love you too. I want to share everything too.» he whispered. Smiling happily, Ruri started pushing down again, biting her lip as he easily slid all the way inside. Yuto buried his face into her breasts to stifle a groan, clinging to her.

Ruri's lip-biting became harder as she pulled up a little bit before going back down. Yuto gritted slightly: just as he expected, she was doing short and slow thrusts, but it was still so much more than enough to paralyze him with mind-numbing pleasure.

The two teens pressed their foreheads together as she kept the light pace, mewls and yelps intermingling in their shared air. She figured they would be the kind of couple that has quiet sex. «Can... I touch... you?» he asked gingerly, eyes locked on each other lovingly as she bobbed lightly. Ruri, nodded at him. «Yes... please...»

The boy stroked her cheek before he started running his hands over her bareness. Ruri let out a lustful breath, he was so gentle, if she didn't know better she would think he was teasing her. He ran his rugged hands all over her, but it felt so feathery...

No, featherly was suited for her. He was _ghostly_.

His touch was barely there, never once daring to grab or grope, even when passing her breasts or her ass. She had the impression he was a phantom like his monsters in almost any way, she couldn't imagine anyone else being capable of such tenderness in the middle of mating. The end result was that he was making her hypersensitive, increasing exponentially the pleasure from the contrasting thick hardness she was tightly snuggled around.

«Yuto... don't stop... don't stop...» she ground out, her eyes squeezed shut. Yuto kept going on with one hand, but brought the other to her chest, and started tracing her nipple with his fingertip. In the throes of horniness, she dipped down and planted little kisses all over his neck, and this time he moaned. Out of frenzy, she started nibbling very gently on a single spot of his neck, forcing him to let out a choked "Ruriii!". She reeled in euphoria as he finally started to carefully hump against her, their organs meeting together in agonizingly drawn-out thrusts.

But he was still... so gentle... even when horny as hell his touching didn't stop making her fell so much revered. But she knew it wasn't out of fear she would break, he was mostly past that by now (unlike Shun). Ruri had a feeling he just didn't want to taint such a special moment of intimacy.

However, much to her surprise, she was abruptly pulled out of her lustful thoughts as he leaned on her chest and started to nibble her collarbone as well. She whined slightly as his care made her steadily climb towards the climax, and while trying to fasten the pace a bit, she detached from his neck and went to moan in his ear, hoping to rally him up for the finish.

That seemed to work as she felt him shudder inside her and his breath become even more erratic. Ever so careful, he whispered her name with a quiver, asking for confirmation. Ruri in response nipped his ear lobe and let out a quick and husky "do it".

Nodding, the boy leaned back on the backrest and grasped his lover's hips as she lied on his torso, and they started thrusting together, the feeble sound of raging gasps and pants quickly filling the room. «Yuto~! Yuto~!» she squeaked hushedly, smiling widely as she was about to come. «I'm going... to! To-gether!» she murmured in ecstasy cupping his face. Yuto nodded again, feeling the built-up pressure on the verge of driving him crazy. «Oh-kay...!»

Ruri wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist as the two Xyz counterparts locked into an intensely hungry kiss before his soaked member was pulled out until the tip was barely brushing the dripping opening, then pushed inside again all the way to the deepest corners of her womb.

Frozen, Yuto let out a soundless cry as he was finally overpowered by her sensation and climaxed, releasing himself. Ruri pressed her forehead against his, still kissing, and felt the strength leaving her as the hot and wet pleasure splattered all over her guts and caused her to come hard and drench him even further.

In the orgasmic daze that followed, the young teens erotically stroked, and ground against, one another, desperately trying to make the moment last forever.

Then, when the highness receded, they tightly hugged each other, both panting and absentmindedly playing with the other's black hair.

They remained locked and connected for a few minutes, neither saying nothing and both cuddling lovingly in the blue darkness.

Yuto put a kiss on her cheek as he run his hand through her untied mane, maybe trying to straighten it out without realizing it.

Ruri leaned on his chest and closed her eyes as she inhaled his sweaty scent and caressed his glistening, scar-decorated muscles.

«So, Yuto...»

«Yes, Ruri?»

«I think we should dress again before falling asleep like this... I don't think big brother would be ready for this sight next morning.»

«...fair point, my love.»


End file.
